dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Zoe * * * ** ** Eve Brown ** Dorothy "Dot" Lord Antagonists: * ** Keela * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Locations: * * * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler2_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker2_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle2 = The Devilish Devices of Baroness Von Gunther | Synopsis2 = Baroness Paula Von Gunther has created a device that enables her to become invisible. She uses it to escape the Amazon’s prison on Transformation Island. Earlier, she had rendered her boat invisible, so that the Amazons believed it had drifted away. She uses it to escape Paradise Island. Soon afterwards, the Baroness uses trickery and other devices to hypnotize Steve into acting as her agent. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman questions some of Von Gunther's slave girls and learns that they have the Baroness's image printed on their brains. This is how she holds them in thrall. Wonder Woman allows herself to be captured by the Baroness. She has her eyes held open and the image of Von Gunther is projected onto her brain, weakening her will. Etta rescues Steve from Paula's hypnosis, and together they rescue Wonder Woman from the Baroness's brainwashing. Once freed, Wonder Woman easily recaptures her arch-enemy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** her slave girls Locations: * * * Items: * * * * Von Gunther's Invisibility Device Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Alice Marble | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle11 = Wonder Women of History: "Nurse Edith Cavell" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Writer13_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler13_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker13_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle13 = The Secret of Baroness Von Gunther | Synopsis13 = Wonder Woman discovers that Baroness Von Gunther is working for the Nazis because they took her daughter Gerta hostage after killing her husband. Wonder Woman rescues little Gerta from a prison camp and returns her to Von Gunther, prompting the villain to reform her evil ways. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Kibby Maxwell * Ann Maxwell * Baron von Gunther * Locations: * * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler14_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker14_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle14 = Ordeal of Fire | Synopsis14 = Nazis are plotting to blow up a building while a boy called Kibby goes to see his mother there. As his mother goes into the basement, she is knocked unconscious. The building is set on fire and a bomb placed in it. Kibby finds his mother gagged and chained in the cellar with her feet chained to a pillar. Wonder Woman rescues them and Paula Von Gunther (the former Baroness) risks her life to find and put out the bomb. Wonder Woman finds Paula, whose face has suffered third-degree burns. She is put on trial but Wonder Woman defends her and she shows her scarred face, causing the jury to acquit her. Paula returns to Paradise Island with her former slave girls and her daughter to live and undergo Amazon training. Queen Hippolyta molds fine features onto Paula's face using a special ointment, which the goddess Aphrodite blesses and magically converts into Paula's new face. Paula then agrees to serve Aphrodite and Wonder Woman is put in charge of her. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * Kibby Maxwell * Ann Maxwell Locations: * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Diana's Day is the Amazon's winter solstice holiday, and mention is made of how it resembles Christmas in some ways. In fact, it is even held on December 25 (instead of December 21, the day of the solstice). * Published bimonthly by Wonder Woman Publishing Company, Inc., formerly quarterly. * This issue is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Wonder Woman was: ** Hop Harrigan: "The Furlough" (text story), by Jon L. Blummer | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas